Sonnets to Rosamond
by Cassey
Summary: Jem finds Walter's sonnets to Rosamond (i.e. Faith, Jem's fiancee)


Sonnets To Rosamond: Part One Mrs. Grant-nee` Miss Oliver-was looking at Walter's sonnets to "Rosamond". "What a poet he would have made." She sighed reading. "The voice of the nightingale's song...to hear it is no longer my plead to the angels...but to hear my fair Rosamond's voice speak once again would be to much to ask for, to wish for." Some of his worse poetry. Rilla Ford- well, later in life to be Rilla Ford but for now Rilla Blythe-looked up to the sky where her brother smiled from. "He was. he was a poet from the day he was..." Rilla would have ended it with a "born" but looked at some words that were scratched out and read, "...fortunate enough to glance upon the lady christened Rosamond." Rilla errupted in giggles at her joke. Mrs, Grant gave a single laugh. "I feel seven years younger, Gertrude. Seven years. A year before the war started. Walter was here and writing his poems to 'Rosamond'...it feels so nice to chuckle like this! Even though I'm blissfully happy becase the war has been over for two years and Jem's getting married the week after next week and all, I've been upset about a lot of things. The war has left us with much to adjust to. Carl's blind eye...Miller's wooden leg...the other day I was walking with Carl and we heard three girls jump roping to a cruel song about 'the bug guy, with one eye, is set on Louise Pye.' Mother knew that Louise Pye's mother by the way. Well, wasn't that malicious? And Mary Vance, no I did it AGAIN, Mary Douglas, I just can't seperate 'Mary' from 'Vance' when I'm talking about her! Well, Mary V- well, SHE came the other day, on the verge of tears, she's NEVER been like that, because some boy said if he did not give him a free peppermint he'd let his woodpecker loose on it! How rude!" The friends shook their heads and picked up another poem. "I really think this one is better than 'The Piper'." Mrs. Grant exclaimed. "Do you think we should send this in?" Rilla shook her head.   
"Gertrude! What would Jem think if he found out Walter had liked Faih? I'm not sure either but I don't think it would be good. And I know someone else who would be heartbroken. No, I will NOT tell you. We best put them back where they were." "Hidden in a tree? What would happen if it fell down? Love letters spread all over your fancied Rainbow Valley? Why, I think it best to...give them to your mother, Rilla." "My mother!"  
"Yes. She wouldn't read them if you asked her not to." Rilla immediatedly swooped up the letters in her arms and ran to Ingleside. "Thuthan...er...Susan,SUSAN! Where is mother?" "Well, don't you still have the lungs you were born with! You youst to scream all day and night and..." "Susan, can you PLEASE tell me where mother is?" "Mrs. Doctor dear is in the kitchen. She is hanging up a ridiculous calendar." Rilla ran to the kitchen with such might Anne wondered if it was that day long ago and Mary Vance was chasing her. "Rilla! What's wrong, dearest?" "Nothing...mother. Take...these...hide...don't read!...please..." "Take a breath, Rilla." Rilla took several seconds inhaling and exhaling. "Mother, will you please take these? And not read them?" "Wh-" "Pleeese mother?" Anne nodded and turned to her room, very confused. Rilla ran back to Rainbow Valley. "Rilla...look...hurry..." Rilla was confused like her mother. Why was Gertrude out of breath. Rilla turned and... "Jem, NO!" Rilla gazed in horror as Jem ignored her command and picked up a piece of parchment paper. Rilla would have fainted had her friend not been squeezing her arm terribly. Jem read off a paper he saw Rilla drop. A love letter to a Rosamond from his brother who had died about three years ago. Jem sighed. He seemed to really love this girl. Poor, poor, Rosamond...An idea! His wedding would not be for two more weeks, he had time...Jem concluded that he would find her and give this to her, for she probaly never got it. Were all those papers that Rilla was carrying to that girl? He would give them all to her. "Susan, where did Rilla go when she came up here?" "To the kitchen, to find Mrs. Doctor dear, still putting up that insipid calendar. You should see the doodles on it. WHo would want stick persons on a cal-" "Thanks, Susan." Jem walked to the kitchen and saw his mother walking down the stairs. "Mom, I need the letters, I'm going to give them to..." Anne could not hear her oldest son's sentence for he swooped pass her and to her bedroom. "Jem, Jem, come back here..." Anne's sentence was not heard by Jem either, or maybe he ignored it like he did Rilla's. He picked up the letters to Rosamond and went to his room and put them there. Now he would go to town and he could ask around about a girl named "Rosamond."   



End file.
